


bees or the fic where lance becomes a bee and is saved by keiths gay love for him

by Peppybee



Series: crack fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppybee/pseuds/Peppybee
Summary: Haggar casts a spell on Lance and turns him into a bee chaos ensues as the team rushes to figure out how to break the spell and return lance back to normal. unfortunately for Lance and Keith breaking the spell forces them to confront some complicated feelings.





	bees or the fic where lance becomes a bee and is saved by keiths gay love for him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallmoth/gifts).



> I asked my friend to give me a prompt so I could write a fic and the prompt she gave me was bees so here's the hot garbage that resulted

Lance wasn’t sure how this happened but he had been turned into a bee. One minute he had just been hanging around in the castle and the next he was a bee and he had no idea why or how it had happened. He flew over to the kitchen where he knew his best friend hunk was cooking. He flew over to Hunk and tried to get his attention but in response all lance got was a swat from Hunks hand and almost crushed. Communicating with the rest of the paladins was not going to be easy. Lance decided that the best way to communicate with them was to write on a piece of paper so he did just that. It was challenging seeing as he was a bee but he somehow managed (An: I'm sorry that this is unrealistic but I'm lazy and if this fic was realistic it would be too hard to write lmao) to write the words "this is lance I have been turned into a bee help me" and then took the note to the kitchen for Hunk to find. Eventually hunk found it. As lance should have guessed he didn’t believe the note all he got was a muttered "very funny lance" and then He left the kitchen. Lance flew after him hoping against hope that hunk would eventually realize that he was missing and take the note seriously. Hunk made his way over to the bridge and walked over to Allura and Shiro who were chatting and quite obviously flirting. "hey guys I just found this note in the kitchen I'm pretty sure it's just a Lance prank but I thought I'd show it to you guys" Hunk said to them. "this actually looks like it was written by a bee! He really put some effort into this" Shiro said incredulously after reading the note. "Hmm if I remember correctly there is an old Altean spell that can turn someone into what you over on earth call a "bee". We should check Lance's room to see if he's there and if he isn't we take the note seriously." Allura said. The trio headed over to lances room to check if he was there which obviously he wasn’t as he was following them from above cause HE WAS A BEE! When they didn’t find him In his room they called a team meeting to discuss the situation and also to see if Lance would show up and wasn’t just somewhere in the castle. After Lance didn’t show up for the meeting Allura told the rest of the team the situation. Keith immediately started freaking out about the situation for some reason which surprised lance as he had always thought that Keith hated him. Allura went to the castle library to research the spell and how to break it and pidge went to do research online to see if they could find any information that couldn’t be found in the library. Keith went to the training room and punched stuff to ease his anxiety, Hunk went to the kitchen to stress cook, and corran and Shiro went with Allura to assist in her research. Bee lance took a nap. 

Eventually he was startled awake by Allura's voice over the com calling another team meeting. Lance flew to the bridge as fast as he could so as to be able to participate in the meeting. He got into the bridge just as Allura was starting to talk "ok so after researching there is in fact a spell that can turn a person into a bee. I'm guessing someone from the galra empire turned lance into a bee. The only way to break the spell is for lance to receive true loves kiss. Any ideas as to who would be able to provide that?" at this lance nearly fainted. There was no one in the castle who was even remotely close to being Lances "true love" well except for… but that was impossible……. He would never do it. Keith would never save him because Keith didn’t love lance like lance loved him. Yes lance always bugged him and Keith was his rival and lance would never admit it out loud but god damn it was Keith hot. Just thinking about Keith made Lances wings move faster. To his surprise lance saw Keith raising his hand "um I think I might be able to do it but I'm not 100% sure if it would work because I'm not sure if he feels the same way"  
He said. "Keith it is better for us to try than to not try there is a chance it will work. Lance come down here I know you're in here we need to try this" Allura said. Lance obligingly flew down to where they were and then over to here Keith was positioning his little bee head in front of Keith's lips. Keith gave him a kiss on the head and all of a sudden lance was himself again. This changed everything. "Keith" lance said. Keith blushed a deep red "yeah lance?" he said sheepishly in response lance closed the distance between them and kissed Keith forcefully. Lance pulled back and said "so how bout we go on a date some time mullet" "I would love that" Keith replied.  
THE END


End file.
